Bajo la lluvia
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Booth le hubiera dicho que si? B&B basado en el capítulo 9 de la sexta temporada...


_Hola posible lector/es! Bueno, este un one-shot que se me ocurrió después de ver el capítulo de la sexta temporada "The doctor in the photo"y bueno, _

_simplemente no pude dejar de escribirlo..._

_Espero que les guste ^^_

**Bones no me pertenece, sus derechos pertenecen a FOX.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo la lluvia<strong>

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ciudad. Seely Booth y Temperance Brennan viajaban en el automóvil del agente. Ella estaba empapada por la lluvia, ya que había salido a mitad de la noche, siguiendo por vez primera sus impulsos, hacia donde creía había sido la escena del crimen que estaban investigando. Se sentía muy extraña, por tres días había estado trabajando día y noche en el caso de asesinato de una cirujana con la cual había llegado a identificarse. Pero, afortunadamente, con la atrevida incursión nocturna, había podido entender muchas cosas, y sus ojos se habían abierto a muchas otras. Esa mujer había muerto sola, porque había vivido sola, y aunque había pasado un año de su desaparición, parecía que nadie la había extrañado lo suficiente; y en el fondo suyo, sentía que algo muy parecido podría llegar a pasarle a ella. Respiró profundo, miró la carretera, sus ojos se llenaron instantáneamente de lágrimas; necesitaba sacar todo al exterior. Y ahí estaba él, su compañero, su amigo, el hombre con el cual había compartido los últimos seis años de su vida, con el que había reído, llorado, hecho justicia, incluso enfrentado a la muerte ¿qué mejor que Seely para contarle eso? Sin más, simplemente dijo:

- Murió con arrepentimientos.

Él la miró por unos segundos, luego, volviendo su vista a la carretera casi inundada, respondió:

- Todos morimos con arrepentimientos, Bones.

El nudo en su garganta aumentó y con el poco aliento que le quedaba, dijo:

- Pero yo… yo no quiero morir así, no quiero arrepentirme…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que él le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza y preocupación que hizo que sus lágrimas salieran con fuerza de sus ojos, quebrando su voz en un fuerte llanto.

Booth abrió los ojos de par en par y pisó el freno bruscamente. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no concebía lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar… El corazón le dio un gran vuelco al comprender lo que su querida Bones estaba intentando decirle. Se la quedó mirando anonadada mente por unos minutos, hasta que se percató de que aún estaban en el medio de la calle. Estacionó lentamente, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó para poder mirarla mejor.

- Bo-Temperance… yo…

Ella lo miró. Esas hermosas esmeraldas lo miraban tristemente, bañadas por las lágrimas. No pudo resistirse, simplemente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, sentía que debía protegerla, cuidarla, hacerla sonreír o al menos intentar reparar ese corazón que acababa de darse cuenta que estaba roto.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Su hipnotizante aroma la envolvió y los latidos de su corazón, junto a la calidez de sus brazos, comenzaron a tranquilizarla. Cuando su llanto se calmó un poco, se separó unos centímetros del cuerpo del agente y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que había contemplado miles de veces, pero que por primera vez miraba con atención; esos negros y profundos ojos, ahora algo brillosos, la miraban con extremada ternura. Se sentía estúpida e inmadura por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

- Booth, yo… lo siento… se que no es el momento, se que debí haberlo dicho hace tiempo, cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero soy una tonta y no lo hice, y soy más tonta aún por decírtelo ahora, pero… te quiero mucho… yo… te amo…

El pelinegro sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Esas dos sencillas palabras lo apuñalaron profundamente y reabrieron una herida vieja, que él creía que ya había sanado… Obviamente estaba equivocado, porque sintió como si le sangrara el corazón. No supo con exactitud qué hacer, por lo que secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con la manga de su campera. Ella cerró los ojos al contacto de su piel con la suya, y cuando se detuvo, volvió a abrirlos y fijó su mirada en la de él.

- Temperance…. Yo… estoy con Hannah…

- Lo se… pero… sólo… solo bebía decírtelo… y…

- Lo se…- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella- Bones…- respiró profundo para calmar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían acelerado increíblemente- ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo, mi querida Bones…?

Ella lanzó un suspiro de risa, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

- También te quiero… te quiero mucho…

Su voz se había tornado un susurro. Serró los ojos con fuerza y de lo profundo de su corazón escuchó una voz que le decía: _"dile que la amas, aún la amas, díselo"._ Volvió a suspirar, no sabía que hacer. ¿Escucharía a la parte de sí que le decía que ahora amaba a Hannah? ¿O la callaría y le haría caso a su otro yo que le decía que aún amaba a Bones? Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, en los cuales se debatió consigo mismo. Finalmente abrió los ojos, se separó de Brennan unos centímetros y, sin soltar su rostro, la miró a los ojos. Una vez más, como muchas veces antes, tiró todos sus pensamientos a la basura y simplemente siguió sus instintos.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, que estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Se besaron apasionadamente, olvidándose por completo de todo. Durante esos milagrosos minutos, para ninguno de los existió el resto del mundo. Se olvidaron de los asesinatos, del FBI, del trabajo, de la sociedad, de las demás personas, del pasado, del futuro… Sólo estuvieron ellos, sus labios encontrados, sus cuerpos abrazados, la lluvia que golpeaba en los cristales del coche, sus corazones que latían al unísono… Eran tan sólo un hombre y una mujer, que se amaban en ese momento, en ese preciado y hermoso momento… Eran simplemente Booth y Brennan.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, eso es todo... Espero que les haya gustado... Espero sus comentarios, críticas, huevasos, lo que sea xDD<em>

_Saludos y nos leemos en otra ocasión! =)_


End file.
